Tras la ventana
by Danii Vampira 13
Summary: Porque hay amores que matan. Porque no todo es correcto y bien visto. Porque un amor no siempre es correspondido. Porque, ser homosexual, era el menor de sus problemas... Lorcan/Lysander


**Tírulo:** Tras la ventana...

**Escrito para:** Concurso de Potterfics

**Tambien publicado en:** www. potterfics. com/historias/54908

**Parejas:** Lorcan/Lysander unilateral

**Advertencias: **Slash, suicidio, pensamientos negativos, rechazos...

**Palabras: **2280 aprox

**Resumen:  
**Porque hay amores que matan  
Porque no todo es correcto y bien visto  
Porque un amor no siempre es correspondido  
Porque, ser homosexual, era el menor de sus problemas

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, este fic es muy especial para mi por todos los sentimientos que expresa. Es que simplemente, hay muchas cosas, ideas, pensamientos, que quería expresar... y en este fic lo hice. Así que sin más, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un comentario para saber si les gustó ^^

* * *

~o~

La lluvia caía, chocando contra la ventana, formando minúsculas gotas que se deslizaban por el vidrio para llegar a la acera, formar charcos con sus compañeras y luego correr hacia la cuneta de la calle hasta internarse en la oscura alcantarilla y perderse entre los laberínticos sistemas de desagüe. Acompañando la épica travesía de las moléculas de agua que descargaban las nubes de tormenta sobre cualquier ser desprotegido, se encontraban las silenciosas perlas que resbalaban por la mejilla de Lorcan. Las cosas le parecían abstractas, carentes de significado y a la vez impregnados de un misterio más allá de la sabiduría. Las cosas se le mezclaban, las ideas se unían y deshacían sin que él tuviese control alguno sobre ellas. No poseía poder sobre sus pensamientos, que navegaban entre los mares de recuerdos tal como un náufrago navega entre las mareas de la desolación y soledad. Rabia. Traición. Decepción. Desesperanza. Abandono. Dolor. Tristeza. Desesperación. Nostalgia. Sufrimiento. Tortura. Rendición. Impotencia. Letargo. Vacío. Todo mezclado, sin lograr diferenciar uno del otro. Los hechos que lo habían conducido hacia aquel final se desordenaban y reorganizaban, formando lagunas mentales que trataba de rellenar con recuerdos atemporales, como quien intenta armar un puzzle y al no saber encajar una pieza la coloca en cualquier lugar, y luego no comprende en donde está la falla de que el rompecabezas no encaje. A veces se encontraba sumido en un día específico, que sin previo aviso continuaba en otro anterior como si fuese uno solo. Otras intentaba comprender un hecho concreto que le llama la atención, y al segundo siguiente no recuerda que era lo que trataba de descifrar. De pronto, las reflexiones comenzaron a tomar un rumbo, como un náufrago que entra en una corriente, o como cuando se encuentra la pieza mal ubicada y lenta pero inexorablemente se comienza a reconstruir el puzzle.

Le parecía que sufría un deja vu, como si estuviese viviendo en carne propia la pesadilla que tanto había temido. En ella, se encontraba sentado en la ventana, al igual que en ese momento, esperando el regreso de su gemelo. Se encontraba preocupado, pues presentía que este estaba en peligro. Tanto tiempo parecía transcurrir, que si hubiera juntado todas las gotas que se deslizaron por el cristal podía haber inundado la casa. Y Lysander no aparecía. La angustia lo mortificaba de tal modo, que parecía tangible, y cuando creyó que ya no podía soportar más, apareció su hermano a lo lejos. No hubo alegría al divisarlo, pues a los pocos segundos aparecieron tras él los mortífagos. El rubio muchacho, todo empapado por la lluvia, corría desesperadamente hacia la casa, con los ojos llenos de terror. Mas no logró su objetivo, pues a mitad de carrera cayó al barroso piso por el hechizo imperdonable, y comenzaba a retorcerse y gritar de dolor. Lorcan, horrorizado por lo que veía, trataba de gritar, pero la voz se le había enmudecido. Trataba de romper el cristal con sus puños, pero el vidrio lo rechazaba y se mantenía irrompible. La desesperación era tal que no sabía quien de los dos sufría más, pues sabía que en cualquier momento los mortífagos matarían a su hermano. Y entonces despertaba.

Siempre era su hermano quien lo rescataba de sus pesadillas, y siempre era su hermano quien lo consolaba durante las noches mientras trataba de convencerse de que estaba bien. Las pesadillas habían comenzado hace un par de meses, y la única forma de evitarlas era que Lysander durmiese con él. El saber que su gemelo estaba a salvo, al alcance de su mano, lograba traerle la paz suficiente para dormir. Sin embargo, todas las noches intentaba dormir por sis solo, y cuando despertaba a medianoche bañado en sudor frío, con la voz ronca por los gritos, nunca le confesaba a su hermano sus pesares. Sus pesadillas eran su castigo, y él lo acataba sin objeción. Nada cambiaba, ya sea en Hogwarts o en su casa.

Recordaba cierto día, en que su hermano le confesó que le gustaba una chica de su casa y que se iba a confesar, las pesadillas se volvieron tan intensas que Lysander tuvo que abrazarlo durante toda la noche para lograr dormir algunos pocos minutos. Esto mismo había pasado la vez en que vio como su hermano besaba a su novia, o cuando por algún motivo resultaba dañado en algún accidente. Simpelmente, no lograba superar la idea de perderlo. Sus pesadillas solo eran una manifestación nocturna de su necesidad por él.

Sin embargo, se dio que no pudo guardar el secreto de sus sueños eternamente. Aquella noche, se encontraban en casa de sus padres, y cuando vi los ojos de su hermano al despertarlo de la pesadilla, vio en ellos que no podía aplazar por más tiempo sus temores. Por lo cual, le contó a Lysander sobre su pesadilla, mientras este lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello en tiernos actos de inocencia. Probablemente, si se le hubiese dicho lo que ocurriría a continuación, no se hubiera mostrado tan atento y apenado por su gemelo.

-___No te preocupes_-Le había dicho- ___no te abandonaré nunca, te lo prometo._

-___No lo prometas_-había contradicho Lorcan, consiente de la verdad de su pesar.

La curiosidad había invadido a Lysander, pero por más que insistió no pudo sacarle ninguna confesión a su gemelo. Fue entonces, que tuvo una de aquellas ideas que en el futuro se arrepentiría de haber llevado a cabo. Era un juego infantil, con e cual se habían divertido ambos cuando eran chicos. Consistía en que, primero uno, delineara algún rasgo del otro y luego el mismo rasgo propio. De este modo habían descubierto que eran exactamente iguales y se divertían tratando de buscar alguna diferencia. Con ternura, le delineó la nariz a Lorcan, para luego delinear la propia. Temeroso e indeciso, su gemelo decidió sumarse al juego delineando un pómulo. Luego se delineó una ceja, luego una cíen y luego una oreja.

Cuando fue el turno de Lorcan nuevamente, una idea que le venía dando desde ya tiempo se presentó con fuerza, y sin tener real consciencia de como ni con qué valor, delineo los labios de su hermano. Fue un movimiento delicado, como si temiera perturbar a su gemelo. Luego, cuando pasó su dedo sobre sus propios labios, sintió el remanso de aquél sabor idéntico al suyo, aquel eco de suavidad que siempre había imaginado. Perturbado, cerró los ojos mientras se estremecía. No estaba bien lo que sentía. No era correcto. Su hermano no logró ver la verdad evidente, ciego por la confianza que le inspiraba aquella persona con la cual compartió el vientre materno. Preocupado, trató de que su gemelo lo mirara, y cuando este se reusó le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo obligó a fijar ojos en ojos.

Fue un movimiento insensato. Lorcan, que había estado tratando de aguantar todo lo que sentía dentro suyo a pesar de la cercanía de su hermano en las noches de pesadillas, se estremeció por el contacto de las manos en su rostro. Simpelmente, no pudo aguantarlo más. Era algo demaciado fuerte, algo que se había manifestado dentro suyo hace más de dos años, y que había ido creciendo lentamente, sin apuros, hasta llegar a tal magnitud de manifestarse por medio de las pesadillas. En un arrebato de necesidad, agarró la nuca de Lysander y lo atrajo hacia si, uniendo sus labios con aquellos que había podido probar solo a través de una insuficiente caricia. Fue un beso brusco, un aplastamiento de labios más que un acto de amor. Fue la manifestación de un deseo incontrolable que había traspasado la barrera de toda voluntad. Pero por sobre todo, fue un beso que apenas duró un instante.

Lysander, espantado por aquel acto, empujó a su gemelo con fuerza, enviándolo fuera de la cama al tiempo que retrocedía lo más rápido que sus entumecidos miembros le permitían en el enrredo de sábanas. Se sentía ultrajado, traicionado por la única persona a la cual nunca le había guardado secretos.

-_¡¿____¿Estas loco?_-Le había alcanzado a gritar, antes de huir de la habitación y correr escaleras abajo.

Cuando pasó corriendo por el vestíbulo, su madre, Luna, sin moverse del lugar que estaba ni girarse para ver qué era lo que sucedía, demostró aquella increíble inteligencia que pocos habían descubierto escondido entre aquel aire soñador.

-___No se puede negar lo que uno siente_-Le comentó ante la estupefacción de su hijo, que desistió de pedirle una explicación y abrió de un violento tirón la puerta que daba a la calle- ___No te retrases_-Le había dicho antes de que la puerta se volviese a cerrar y Lysander desapareciera.

Lorcan se había quedado en el logar en donde había caído, llorando abiertamente por primera vez. Lo había arruinado todo. Sabía que sería aquella la reacción de su gemelo, y justo por ese motivo se había condenado al tormento que había sufrido. Por poder seguir sintiéndolo cerca, por ver como le regalaba aquellas radiantes sonrisas, por disfrutar de la presencia de quien jamás pensaría en él como deseaba. Y ahora lo había arruinado todo. Todo por sucumbir a la tentación, al deseo y a la ardiente necesidad.

Entumecido, se arrastró hasta la ventana, en el momento preciso en que vio a su hermano desaparecer. Allí se dejó llevar a la deriva, tratando de no sucumbir a los confusos y enredados sentimientos que lo invadían. La lluvia fue lavando su cordura, sumergiéndolo en un mar de imágenes indescifrables de su pasado y sus fantasías arruinadas, al punto en que pocos minutos después ya no sabía diferenciar un recuerdo del otro, o la realidad de la fantasía, o los instantes felices de los trágicos. La ansiedad lo había consumido, y en ningún momento apartó la vista de la ventana, en la esperanza de que Lysander volviese. No esperaba el perdón de este, ni siquiera el privilegio de ser ignorado, pero necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo. Necesitaba saber que su pesadilla no se repetiría.

Sin embargo, por más que se ahogó en impaciencia, por más que los delirios se apoderaron de él a causa de la ansiedad, por más que sus deseos fueron tan fuertes que hubieran atraído cualquier objeto, su hermano seguía sin aparecer. Tal fue su desazón, que terminó por creer aquello que más temía: Lysander lo había abandonado. Presa de la desesperación, pronunció un quedo ___diffindo_que con un corte limpio comenzó con el proceso de desangrado. Había visto como algunos muggles lo utilizaban, y había optado por aquella solución pues le parecía la más sencilla. Rompió la varita para no arrepentirse, y lanzó los trozos lejos de su alcance. Allí permaneció, mientras la lluvia caía y caía. Y así se encontraba en ese momento, sin saber a ciencia cierta si la sangre que lo abandonaba era real o eran solo sus lágrimas que al caer resbalaban por su brazo, sin saber si se encontraba en su pieza o era preso de la horrible pesadilla. En un momento de lucidez, creyó reconocer la pesadilla en su mundo real. Era él quien era torturado, no su hermano. Era él quien moriría, no su hermano. Pero no guardaba la esperanza de que sea su hermano y no él quien lo tratase de salvar.

El frío comenzó a extenderse a medida que el charco rojo en el cual se encontraba sentado se expandía. Sus piernas se entumecían y los brazos no le respondían. Su mente se volvió confusa, mareada, y los pensamientos tomaron un carácter cada vez más abstracto, como el humo que se va difumando con el paso del tiempo. En cualquier momento, vendría una ráfaga y se los llevaría. En cualquier momento, terminaría por dejar el mundo. Pero había algo que aún lo ataba al mundo. Algo que no podía olvidar por más que lo intentase. Su pesadilla aún podía hacerse realidad, y el corazón se le oprimía con solo pensar que su gemelo aún no volvía. Necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo. El pánico lo invadió cuando tuvo la momentánea impresión de que moriría dejando indefenso a Lysandy, cuando lo vio aparecer a la distancia. Se veía apesadumbrado, pero tras él no habían mortífagos ni nada que lo pusiese en peligro. Sin embargo, retuvo a la fuerza las últimas gotas de vida que le quedaban, hasta que su gemelo por fin entró a salvo a la casa. Ya no podía hacer nada.

Cuando Lysander entró a la casa, sus propios pesares le impidieron ver que su madre seguía en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado. Solo reparó en ella cuando pronunció aquellas fatídicas palabras.

-___Llegas tarde_-Fue su único comentario.

Sin saber por qué, el pánico fluyó por las venas del rubio, que corrió escaleras arriba hasta encontrar el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermano. Las lágrimas le corrieron por el rostro cuando se precipitó sobre él, sacudiéndolo, gritándole y llorándole que despertara. Por un momento, pareció que los ojos de Lorcan cobraban algo de lucidez, que reconocían a su gemelo que lloraba de desesperación y conjuraba hechizos irreconocibles en el inútil intento de revivirlo, pero enseguida perdieron para siempre todo brillo, quedando vidriosos, tristes, en una imagen que habría de penar para siempre al único hermano sobreviviente, que lo acosaría en las pesadillas cuando durmiese con su esposa y que se le aparecería cuando mirase a sus hijos, tan parecidos a su tío.

Finalmente, la pesadilla se había hecho realidad, solo que al ser ambos tan idénticos, Lorcan había confundido los papeles.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentan? =D


End file.
